1 month in hell
by kyhplz
Summary: OSH has decided to take a month long trip to Satan Mansion, CC, the Son hous,e and Ox King's palace. Gohan torture fic!
1. Bad news!

Another Gohan torture fic! I can't get enough of these! –Snicker-

Anyway….Chibi Veggie-kun, care to present that disclaimer?

Chibi Vegeta: Nuh-uh! –Sticks out tongue-

Oh so adorable! Alrighty, so here it is:

I do not in any way own any of the characters or DBZ for that matter. See? I CAN write disclaimers!

Oh, and a little side note. NO BUU, NO SAIYAMAN. I like the gold fighter much better. Thank you!

* * *

_ Diiing! Diiing! THWACK! Crunch! _Moaning, sixteen year-old Son Gohan flipped the covers off of his half-bare body, revealing a well toned chest, as well as toned arms. Looking over at his smashed alarm clock, Gohan sighed._ 'Mom going to kill me, __that's __for sure__. That's the third alarm this week!__'_ As if on cue, Son Chi-Chi, better known as the Son matriarch, held her handy-dandy frying pan of ultimate saiyan tameness up high. "Son Gohan! How many alarms clocks must you break before we find one strong enough to stop that fist of yours, huh?!" She cried out.

The poor teenager gripped his ears in pain. "Mom, please! It hurtsssss!" He purposely dragged out the 'it hurts' part, since his mother did make the hits with the pan a little lighter. Sighing, Chi-Chi shook her head in defeat. "Better get downstairs before your portable vacuum of a little brother eats your breakfast!" With that, the woman rushed downstairs to give a couple hits on the head if little Goten decided to eat without his Nii-chan. Had to pity the poor soul.

Within a minute of Gohan waking up, the Son boys were at the table, inhaling their food at an inhuman rate. In five minutes, the two boys managed to virtually _devour _every little crumb on the table. Placing his dozen or so maple syrup covered dishes in the sink, Gohan turned to face his mother, who was still eating at a slow, human pace. "Bye mom, bye Goten!" Gohan yelled before taking to the skies, transformed into a super saiyan.

Reaching Orange Star High School without having to stop at a robbery or anything, Gohan sighed inwardly. There was an ominous aura around the school, and Gohan didn't like it one bit. Walking into the school cautiously, Gohan noticed how quiet the school was when someone was early. Glancing at the his black leather watch (certousy of Bulma), Gohan took notice that he had a good ten minutes before class. Smiling, Gohan walked into his first class, and took a seat beside his first female friend, Erasa.

Smiling, the bubbly girl looked up at Gohan, and grinned with anticipation. "Wow Gohan, you're early for once!"

Looking down at his friend, Gohan smiled. "I am, eh? Eheh…" Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan displayed yet more of his innocence.

Five minutes of Erasa's constant chattering later, a very mad looking Videl Satan entered the class room, followed by Sharpner, who had a face print planted on his face. "Look like Sharpner flirted with Videl _again!_" The bubbly girl giggled, as Videl and Sharpner propped down beside Erasa.

"He was at it again?" Erasa turned her attention to Videl. As for Videl, who was completely ignoring Erasa, had a strange feeling about today… good thing it was _just_ a strange feeling, right?

As soon as the bell rang and the class quieted down, the teacher, Mr. Koweski, made an announcement that made Gohan literally tremble.

"Now then, class…" He began. "Starting next week, we will go on a month long history and science tour!" This earned multiple groans from students. "We will be travelling to four different places, spending a week there each! First will be Satan Manor," The teens all perked up, getting to actually 'live' at the Satan Manor for a week will be amazing! "Followed by a week at Capsule Corporation," The class erupted in cheers, as Gohan moaned. "Followed by a week where the very Son Goku lives," this made Gohan **really** moan, which suprisingly went unnoticed by Videl. "We will then top off the journey with a stay at the Ox King's palace!" Gohan wanted to cry. For three weeks he'd have the chance of having his secrets uncovered. The next bit of news didn't help that situation at all, either.

"As well, you are allowed to bring four family members and/or friends with you!" Gohan didn't exactly perk up with this new bout of information. Knowing his mother, he would have to bring Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks along for the ride.

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the day went uneventful. Gohan tried to keep his spirits up, but it was hard. When he got home, however, that was an entirely different story…

"Uh, mom? I'm home!" Gohan's voice was down with the lack of his usual enthusiasm, but ChiChi either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the former. "How was your day, sweetie?" She called from the kitchen, humming a little tune to herself as she continued on cleaning the dishes from the morning's supper.

"Um, well… there's a month long history and science trip, and… my class is going. We're going to Capsule Corp., um… Grandpa's castle, here, and um… Satan Mansion." He cringed, ready to hear and feel the pound of metal against his head.

He waited,

And waited.

Cracking open one eye, the teenager found his mother reading the five permission slips that Gohan brought home. Smiling, she telephoned Bulma. Gohan's worst suspicions were confirmed.

"Moshi moshi, Brief's residence!" Bulma called.

"Bulma, I was wondering…" The talk between the two women continued on for an hour before Chi-Chi finally hung up the phone and turned to her son.

"Well now, Gohan! You will have to go with Mirai, Vegeta, Trunks and your brother." Chi-Chi told the boy as she signed the five permission slips and handed them back to Gohan. Gohan sighed. _This was going to be one loooong month…'_


	2. Day 1 at Satan Mansion

Alright, I got a couple questions from my loving reviewers! Here are your answers:

Moon Spirt: Mirai Bulma died in her time, and M. Trunks didn't want to be lonely, so he went back in time. Sorry if I didn't state that earlier. I love Mirai too much to just leave him out. –Is bad for that-

Btstfn: I'm sorry, but no Saiyaman. I'm scared of him, honestly. There is still the gold fighter, however. Right now, I don't think I have any other changes… other than the fact that Bulma WILL have a frying pan for this story.

* * *

The week went be casually. There weren't as many crimes anymore, so Gohan spent a lot less time in the city. Talk about a _"_country boy". Then Monday rolled around. This particular Monday was especially bad, because today was the starting on the month long trip into hell, with no escape.

Landing on the roof with Goten, Gohan noticed three other figures; a short one, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a taller one with lavender hair chasing a shorter one, only a little taller than Goten, in circles. Smiling, Gohan waved cheerfully. "Ready for the month long trip to hell, guys?" Vegeta snorted, Mirai sighed, and Trunks tackled his 'Nii-chan'.

Walking into his classroom with the four following, Gohan slumped into his seat. Beside him, Erasa looked over to Mirai, a seductive smile on her face. Mirai instantly his behind Gohan in a 'hide me' kind of manner. Grinning, Gohan placed himself between Mirai and Erasa. At this, Erasa whined in disappointment.

"Hey, Nerd boy! Since when did you have friends with actual muscles? I thought for sure they'd all have glasses and would have buck teeth!" Sharpner glanced at his friends, '_Man, those muscles are, well, big!'_ Sharpner quickly flexed his muscles, as his four friends (that were jocks), oohed and aahed.

"Can it kid, if you know what's good for you." Mirai spoke up. Gohan gave his friend a sidelong glance.

"Mirai, you spend _way_ too much time with your father." Gohan sighed, and Mirai grinned.

"You think so?"

At that moment, Videl walked in, without any friends whatsoever. Her father was joining her later. Sitting down between Erasa and Sharpner, Videl noticed Gohan's friends. "Wow, Gohan…" he muttered. "I didn't know you had friends with all age groups."

Grinning, Gohan scratched the back of his head in a very Son-ish manner. "Well, actually… this here is my little brother, Goten, and _his _friend Trunks… my mom kinda decided who came. If it was up to me, well… Vegeta wouldn't have come." Gohan glanced t the antisocial prince, who still hand his arms crossed and his head down. He had beads of sweat forming on his face. It was taking every bit of the poor prince's concentration not to blow every student in this class into oblivion.

"Calm down, Veggie." Gohan whispered, noticing the prince's angered expression.

Vegeta, who didn't notice the comment, felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, but let the hand sit there. Calking down momentarily, he opened his eyes. Videl was agape. His eyes had absolutely no emotion n behind them, but his scowl told her to stay on his good side.

"He isn't too friendly, is he?" Videl asked, looking down at the two chibis, who were struggling in Gohan's grasp, who had taken the liberty to make sure that the two children did NOT run rampant. That would just infuriate Vegeta more.

After ten minutes of chibi struggling, Vegeta calming, Mirai saving, and constant chatter later, the teacher walked into the classroom. "Alright, now listen up!" Mr. Koweski called over the roar of noise produced from the large group. After five minutes, everyone was quiet. "Now, we will star loading the busses! Follow in an orderly fashion and STAY WITH WHOEVER YOU CAME WITH!" Walking out of the class, everyone followed. Gohan and co. was at the end, (of course).

Reaching the busses, the students piled on. While the bus driver blasted bas 80's music (don't ask why), the resident saiyans covered their ears in agony. Even Vegeta couldn't help but wince. Videl, from the seat across from them, looked at them strangely. The music wasn't _that_ loud.

Finally reaching the Satan Manor after twenty ear killing minutes on the bus, the students stood gawking at the giant manor except for Gohan and Co, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. If they though _this_ was big, wait until they saw CC.

The students were soon greeted by Hercule, as several maids and servants grabbed everyone's bags. Walking up to Hercule, Gohan asked if they could just stay in the capsule house instead of in the mansion. Hercule didn't really mind. Fewer boys to attack Videl.

As the several students waded into the school, Mirai grabbed a 5-person capsule house from his pocket and threw it onto the lawn. As the boys walked in, Goten and Trunks immediately went after the fridge. Vegeta went into the built in Gravity room (had to), and Mirai and Gohan propped on the couch. The boys didn't need anything except the essentials: Game boys to keep Goten and Trunks busy, and capsule cases (twenty that are filled with food).

After half an hour of lazing around, the boys all put on a Gi and went to join in the training session with Vegeta. The students had the day free, since tomorrow they were going to see the footage of the Cell Games and watch Hercules version of how he 'beat' cell. Gohan knew that tomorrow would be _bad_. Especially with the naïve Goten around.

Looking around the flocks of students, Videl noticed that neither Gohan nor his lackeys were anywhere in sight. Curious, she left the manor and knocked on the door to the capsule house. After waiting a good five minutes, the door finally opened to reveal a sweaty Gohan in jeans and a long-sleeve sweater. _'Why is he so sweaty is he isn't even exercising?' _She wondered.

Looking at Videl strangely, Gohan wondered, '_Why did she come by? Strange…_' Just then, and equally sweaty Mirai came out of the room, wearing jeans with a black T-Shirt. If Videl didn't notice earlier, she noticed _now_.

"What's up, Videl?" Videl snapped back to reality when she was asked the question.

"Um, well, I was wondering… why aren't you in the mansion?" She couldn't help but ask; she was curious.

Gohan's face instantly paled. Turning to Mirai, he had a 'help me!' look on his face. Grinning, Mirai half-lied.

"You see, Miss Videl, we like our privacy, and my father is pretty anti-social." The truth was, the boys didn't want to be close to the man who stole Gohan's right as 'defeater of cell', and they didn't want the anti-social prince to blast all the students into oblivion.

Thankfully, Videl bought it. "Hm, alright… well, dinner's going to be ready soon." At the word dinner, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta poked their heads out of the change room, looking at the girl with a 'when?' look.

"It should be ready in fifteen minutes." Videl noticed the hungry look in their eyes. After stating that, the girl left.

Sighing, Gohan turned to the boys as Mirai pulled out one food capsule. "Dig in," Mirai cried, as the room nearly filled with food. With that, the five succulent vacuums inhaled their dinner in thirteen minutes.

A minute later, the boys were sitting at the dinner table. They had eaten before hand so that they didn't show their monstrous appetites. Eating as slowly as possible, dinner was over in thirty gruesome minutes where Hercule looked over each male present to make sure they didn't make a move on Videl. He kept an especially close eye on Sharpner, Mirai, and Gohan. (Only have to worry 'bout Sharpie)

Once dinner was over, the students went to their assigned rooms, and everyone was asleep by eleven. The next day was going to come _way_ too early for our poor, poor demi-saiyan.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up! I need some suggestions, though, for the next chapter. How do I torture Gohan next? Just keep some things in mind:

I can't have all his secrets revealed at once

Sugar IS an option

Keep it K


	3. Day 2 at Satan Mansion

I don't have very much to say, except thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Well, here's day two at Satan Mansion for Gohan and co.!

* * *

Sunlight seeped into the window, blinding the five occupants in the small, three person rooms. (Goten slept with Gohan, Trunks slept with Mirai.) Vegeta was the first up, rubbing his eyes violently. When he finally felt as if he wasn't 'solar flared' anymore, he left the room he occupied, and walked into the kitchen. Usually, the arrogant prince was a morning person, but he decided to try some coffee.

Turning on the kettle, Vegeta stole a glance at the clock. _'Perfect, only seven in the morning. I can get a good hour and a half of training in before waking up the annoying brats._ Grabbing the entire kettle (which was very hot), Vegeta chugged the coffee. He suddenly had an urge to jump high, _very_ high.

Vegeta needed to expel his energy, and fast. With a big grin plastered on his face, he crept into his son's room. There, sprawled on the bed, lay Mirai and Trunks. Tip toeing towards the two boys, Vegeta considered his plan of attack. Finally settling on one, Vegeta eyed the small cup of warm water beside the bed. Grinning, he picked it up and deposited the boy's hands in it. By that time, there was a yellow puddle on the bed. Grinning, Vegeta skidded out of the room, heading towards the next target: Goten and Gohan.

Using the same method on those two, Vegeta plopped some earplugs in his ears, and waited for the girlish scream that would echo in half the world. Grinning deviously, Vegeta wondered if he spent too much time with Goten and Trunks. Oh well, payback is _sweet_!

3…. 2…. 1….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Four extremely girlish screams rang out in the air, startling people by the dozens.

Running out into the half with their pants still wet, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Mirai eyed each other suspiciously. After coming to a conclusion, another loud roar pierced the air that fateful morning, followed by a fit of energetic giggles from the floor below.

"VEGETAAAAAAAA!"

As quick as the shout came, Vegeta was hiding in his favourite hiding place; THE SUGAR CABINET! Hearing the fir of giggles from the cabinet, Gohan ran downstairs and opened it, setting his eyes on a fidgeting Vegeta.

"Gohan-san, am I in trouble?" His lip quivered.

Gohan sighed. Goten was cute when he did it, but Vegeta? Grabbing the saiyan, Gohan placed him in a small circle, filled with very mad people. Looking around nervously, Vegeta noticed an opening. He made a break for it. Grabbing the coffee, he began to chug it relentlessly.

Quickly powering up to SSJ, Mirai grabbed his father by the shoulders, who was still taking in all the coffee, which is really bad.

"Gohan! Knock him out, now!" Mirai called.

Nodding, Gohan gave Vegeta a swift, yet powerful, chop to the neck, temporarily knocking the prince out. Mirai sighed, and carried his father upstairs into his room.

The day passed by quickly, with a much calmer Vegeta waking up at around four thirty. At seven, after everyone ate, people were ushered into the giant theatre. Gohan and co. were seated near the back, Gohan being the most agitated of the five. He just wanted to leave. He, Vegeta, and Mirai all wanted to leave. Gohan had the _real _footage in the capsule house.

Looking at the small kids for support, Gohan noticed that this would be the first time Goten and Trunks would see the tape. Sure, that heard plenty of stories about it, like how Gohan beat cell and such, but never had they seen it _live_. Sighing, Gohan closed his eyes as Hercule began his 'speech'.

"Now then, as you all know, we are about to see how _**I**_ beat Cell!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. So he continued his speech, bragging about how easy it was and such. Rather boring, really. Especially for the saiyans, who knew the _truth. _And so, the video began. It showed the Z-fighters landing, as Gohan had to point everyone out for Goten and Trunks. Then Hercules 'yankees' (don't ask, inside joke) were blown away by his aura, and finally Hercule 'tripping' out of the ring. Then Goten saw his father fight, and boy, was he _amazed_. He watched it so closely, it was not funny.

Finally, Goku gave up and it was Gohan's turn to fight. Gohan had to bite back tears. He hated Cell for killing his father, and he still did. Finally, after a bit of Cell attacking Gohan, the screen went all fuzzy. After about five minutes, a play on video began. Here, Cell 'broke' Gohan's neck and tossed him aside. Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes. That wasn't what happened at all.

Then Hercule stepped n again, and 'beat up' Cell with three weak blows. The Cell just rolled over and 'died'.

Snorting, Vegeta used every bit of restraint he had to hold himself back from blowing the thing up. The figure that played as Vegeta actually wished he could be like Hercule?! Preposterous!

Glad the movie was over, Gohan carried a sleepy Goten in his arms, as Mirai carried and already sleeping Trunks. Quickly getting into the capsule house, they placed the chibis to bed.

After three more hours of training, the older ones also decided to sleep. Vegeta went down first. When he was asleep, Gohan _made sure_ to get rid of the coffee machine. They **did not** want a repeat of this day's morning tomorrow.

There, all done chapter three!

* * *

I am **rrrreeeaaaallllyyyy** lacking torture ideas. I need three more for the Satan mansion. No pranks yet, just some cute Goten naiveness and Vegeta power showing for the next chapter. Not sure otherwise, though… any and all ideas that you guys come up with will be greatly appreciated!

I'll also have the next chapter up ASAP.

Oh, and with the bed wetting bit... I checked with my parents, and they said it actally works. So, if you have any doubts, feel free to try it!


	4. Day 3 at Satan Mansion Part 1

Alright, so I've gotten a few questions from the reviewers. I'll answer them as best as I can.

Ms. Videl Son: To answer your question (as best as I can), it's because I needed to have _something_ to do with Gohan's family, and Goku _did_ win a WMAT, don't forget. For the Ox king part, well… it was either that or Kame house, and Kame house isn't nearlyas big as the Ox king's palace. It's a month long because I wanted to try to write a fanfiction that's longer than what I usually write. (10-ish chapter stories)

So, I think I'm going to hold that tournament. Originally, I was going to do some martial arts training with Hercule, (with cell punching bags) but it seems everyone (or almost everyone) wants a tourney. That's what I'll do.

Oh, and sorry for not posting for a while. My computer crashed. Now then, on with the story!

Day 3 at Satan mansion (Part I)

_Rrrring! Rrrring! Thunk! _Gohan bolted upright from the small bed, looking at the small pieces of alarm clock strewn across the floor. '_Another one broken…' _Sighing, the demi saiyan grabbed the small pieces and put them in a dumpster in the same room as the washing machine and dryer.

After properly disposing of his beloved alarm, Gohan trudged upstairs, as a similar ringing sound echoed in the halls, followed by a Thunk and the sound of broken pieces of metal falling. Then, another ringing sound, followed by a little explosion that rocked the house. (Three guesses who that was.)

Gohan sighed. _'Once a pissed Vegeta, always a pissed Vegeta._' Looking over to the steps, Gohan noticed a sleepy Goten and Trunks, still clad in their pajamas rubbing sleep out of their eyes. The two chibis (that, amazingly enough, have not pranked anyone yet…) were then followed by a dazed Mirai, clad in a dark red sweatshirt and white shorts.

As the chibis and Mirai sat down at the kitchen table, Gohan grabbed ten capsules, leaving two of them on the counter for the lazy saiyan prince, who still had to reveal himself that morning. Giving each of the demi's two capsules of food, the boys spread out (too much food in one spot, otherwise.)

Goten remained at he kitchen table in the dining room, due to Gohan's knowledge of his brother's messy eating. Mirai took the kitchen, Trunks took the living room, and Gohan took the entryway.

Looking at the front door, Gohan noticed some paper wedged inside the door. Taking it out and observing it, Gohan nearly peed his pants. Then he felt something warm running down his leg. '_Shit…'_ When he noticed this, he let out a loud cry of sheer terror.

Vegeta, who was now running down the steps only in his boxers, (which, for the sake of argument and hilarity, are pink with little flowers all over them. Can you imagine it? –Shudders-) ran to the entranceway, expecting to see cell or something. Instead, there was a terrified Gohan, laying on his back, soaking in his own wetness, holding a piece of paper in the air, staring blankly at it.

Very soon the other three appeared. Staring at the yellow substance on the floor, the boys immediately took into the sky, all except for Goten. The poor chibi was sad now that he was in danger of being touched by the yellow substance the leaked from Gohan.

After regaining his composure, Gohan swept out of the room, changing out of his wet clothes quickly, and putting a long sleeve gi. Then, he ran back into the room after washing his legs. Calling to a robot (why are they there?) to clean up the mess, Gohan instructed everyone to enter the living room, before giggling slightly at what Vegeta was wearing.

Once everyone was sitting, Gohan waved the sheet of paper. Mirai's face inverted to a shade of white that was whiter than Chiaoutzu's white face, which is really white. Gohan joined in the chalk white fun.

The note clearly read:

__

_**OSH tournament today!**_

_**Want to try to get a chance to win against the champ?**_

_**Well, say no more!**_

_**If you win this super-cool-macho-awesome tournament, then you can try to fight out savior!**_

_**The tournament begins at noon and ends around six.**_

_**Have fun!**_

Vegeta snorted. Big deal. So there's a tournament? Suddenly, and idea popped into the prince's head. He would _make_ the two oldest brats join the tournament, no matter what!

I want to stop here for a cliffhanger, so I will.

Will Vegeta succeed in making the boys participate?

How will he do it?

Keep pondering those questions, and I'll get back to you on that.

I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise too much!

Well, see you soon! And, as always, review, review, review!


	5. Day 3 at Satan Mansion Part II

Once again, I'm sorry

Once again, I'm sorry.

This computer likes to die one me.

Now, I shall delay you now further! Here is 1 Month in Hell, the next chapter!

* * *

Day 3 at Satan Mansion (Part II)

* * *

All was quiet, and all was still in the little house beside the gig house. Until...

"NUH-UH! NOOOOOOO WAY HOSE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE?"

Three guesses who that was.

"Why not! We will be able to show the world how much of a coward that dufus 'Mr. Satan' is! Besides, brat of mine and brat of Kakarot, I already signed us up. There's no way of escaping the torture." The ground started to shake a bit, as two bodies fell limp on the floor.

"They took it a lot better than I thought…" Vegeta mumbled, picking up the two boys and carrying them to their room, kocking their heads on a table, three lamps, and two vases.

Since the coffee incident, Vegeta was put in a room between Gohan & Mirai, and Trunks and Goten. Who knows, they might have missed some of that disgusting sugary stuff that makes _scary_ adults hyper. No wonder the women drank it. It was just… ewe.

Returning down the stairs, Vegeta just happened to pass the boys. "Brats!" Trunks and Goten jumped, turned towards Vegeta, at attention. "Y-yes, Mr. Vegeta?" As that was said by our stupi- I mean, youngest hybrid, a low growl escaped Vegeta. Goten immediately shut his clamp. He should've known better. It was Vegeta, or Prince Vegeta. Not Mr. Vegeta.

"Anyways… got wake your dud brothers up, and tell them to get in some gi's. We're leaving in five minutes. I'll be here."

Nodding slowly, the boys ran off to wake their brothers.

Soon, two twin screams were heard.

Peeking out her window, Videl couldn't help but wonder what that noise was. That was the third scream in ten minutes, and if it didn't stop soon… she'd do… something.

Suddenly, the girlish screams stopped.

Videl sighed, pushing some strands of hair from her face. Thank god _that_ was over with.

At the front door, stood Goten and Trunks in some 'good' clothes, while Mirai wore a long-sleeved jacket with black pants and yellow boots, and Gohan wore a long-sleeved loose gi. Vegeta was in his traditional blue gi. The two teens wore the same expression on their face, 'Why me?'

"Tell me again Vegeta, _why_ did you sign us up for this? I'm trying to live a normal life, if you didn't know!" Gohan whined.

"I don't want to fight weaklings!" Mirai also whined, looking at his father with cute widdle puppy dog eyes. (AN: Awwww. )

"Shut up and let's go." Goten and Trunks jumped up onto their respected brother's shoulders, whom followed the arrogant, pig-headed prince, trumbling about 'kill Dende' al the way.

13 hallways, 14 broken doors courtesy of Vegeta, and 8 dead ends later, the group finally found themselves in a room.

Yes, a room.

In the middle of the room?

Nothing. Another dead end.

Grunting with frustration, Vegeta immediately opened the door beside it, thinking it was probably a dead end. Man, was he surprised. Bright lights and Hercule's voice greeted them. He gripped his eyes, crying 'I'm blind! Oh god, the pain!' Numerous times.

Very soon, they saw Videl and Sharpner coming up to them, Videl in her usual crime fighting outfit, and Sharpner in…

A tutu.

Pfft, when hell freezes over. He actually wore a Hercule style gi, minus the chest, arm, and leg hair. Let's just say, he was a seemingly naked and scrawny version of Mr. Satan.

"So… you fighting, Gohan?" Videl asked, ad Gohan nodded.

"That's the plan. Scrawny butt over there forced us to come. When we get back… I will tear him limb from freaking limb." This comment earned a laugh from Vegeta, and chorused by Goten and Trunks.

Soon, the tournament started. In the semi-finals, Gohan and Mirai fought. Gohan let Mirai win. In the other semi-final match, Vegeta beat Videl.

So, in the end, it was a son-father fight, and Videl was edgy. I'm sure you would be, too, if a short man with gravity-defying hair just pushed you out of the ring.

In conclusion, as to not turn super, Trunks just let Vegeta win. The prince was a little mad at that, and would beat his son half to death in the gravity room. And that's how day three at Satan Mansion finished for our heroes.

Sorry it took so long, and I know the story's a little rushed at the end! I'll work harder next time!

And remember, as always, Read and Review!

All appreciated!

Oh, thank those of you that have reviewed!


	6. Day 4 at Satan Mansion Part I

Sorry for the looong wait.

Now that its summer holidays, though, I'll try to finish this story! )

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own DBZ. The solely belongs to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Day 4 at Satan Mansion Part 1

* * *

'_Damn.' _Was the only word racing through Gohan's head today. Because all the fighters were too 'inexperienced', Hercule was going to give them all a free lesson, complete with Cell and Cell Jr. shaped punching bags.

The day started out boring, with breakfast being a gruesome 45 minutes of 'Hercule story telling'. Vegeta and Mirai had to run back to the capsule house so that they didn't throw up in front of everyone.

Afterwards, Goten and Trunks let a snake into Mr. Satan's room, where he was putting pink boxers on. Suddenly, a scream echoed in the air. "EWWWW! A snake! Get it away, get it away! HELP ME!" Instead of being punished, however, the two were praised after the five laughed their heads off. Vegeta had passed out, from laughing so hard.

Finally, after lunch, everyone was called to the training room. Gohan, having memorized the surrounding area, led the other four there. Once there, Hercule began to gloat in his annoying voice.

"Do I have a treat for you youngsters! I am going to give you all a lesson, from the one and only!" Several groans could be heard from the back, but no one heard them, except for Videl. Giving a questioning glance his way, Gohan immediately reddened and told the foursome to back away, while Videl walked up to him.

"You guys are really starting to get on my nerves, Gohan. I mean, you roll your eyes at my dad, you treat him like it was someone else who killed cell! What is up with that?" Gohan immediately began fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs. "Well, you see Videl…"

"You also live outside of this house, like you shouldn't stay in here! I want to know what's going on in that genius mind of yours, Son Gohan! So speak up!" Luckily for the trembling Gohan, Vegeta (AN: o) stepped in. "It's none of your business girl, so why don't you just go and try on some pink frilly dresses and leave the brat alone!"

With that, Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the collar, and dragged him out the door. Videl just stood there, totally awes that someone had the guts to talk back to _her, _of all people! Meanwhile, everyone else was completely oblivious to the exchange between the saiyans and Videl.

Waiting just behind the door, Gohan suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Hey guys, I've got a plan…" Grinning, Gohan told them his plan. Trunks and Goten nodded enthusiastically, bouncing off. Vegeta gave a curt nod, walking the same way the boys were walking, followed by Mirai. Gohan smiled, and said, "So, this is what it feels like to be Vegeta…"

* * *

Cliffie! Yes, I know it's short, but part two is going to be awesome. Whoever guesses the prank correctly wins a stuffed teddy bear!

So, review! You have all the hints you need in THIS chapter, it's not that hard! ;)


End file.
